Surprises
by beres
Summary: The Doctor and Rose set off to a family wedding back in London. But will what is normal a happy event turn out like that, as a muder mystery starts to unfold around the family merely days before the wedding itself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Oh you have so got to be kidding me?!" the Doctor protested loudly, and the louder he got the funnier Rose found it to be.

"It's not my fault, blame my mother" Rose insisted sitting down on the weathered looking jump seat that had obviously gone through a lot over the how ever many years the Doctor had been travelling.

"You didn't have to agree… I mean it's a wedding," The Doctor retorted looking at her his hands deep inside the pockets of his brown pin stripe suit. He wore an expression of annoyance and complete and utter frustration. This regeneration of the Doctor was slightly better when it came to going back to London to visit her mother but when he found things far too domestic even for him to handle, he'd often come back to his own territory and fiddle under the console.

"And weddings are…"

"Domestic. That's what they are. They are domestic and I don't…"

"Do domestic yes Doctor I know that all too well." Rose replied looking at him. "Look it's only a couple of nights away…"

"Hold on a minute… why can't we take the TARDIS? Then we wouldn't have to leave for longer than a few hours."

"Well for starters my family don't know I'm currently running round after a nine hundred year old alien because he left the top off the Marmalade for too long and so threw the jar on the floor…"

"I did that once!" the Doctor said trying not to grin sheepishly at the thought. He had come out of the kitchen in a bit of a Marmalade mess. And he'd been only too happy to let her clean the sticky jam substance that she insisted tasted nasty.

"Yes and look where I wound up…"

"I gave you a Banana to say thanks…" he said protesting yet again, she had wound up cleaning the jam off the side of the cupboards muttering to herself about how Time lords and Marmalade shouldn't be mixed together for whatever purpose.

"I'll give you Banana if you come to the wedding…." She said looking at him, pouting sweetly as she looked at him.

"Done!" he said grinning setting the co-ordinates for Earth, if they were going to a wedding then they'd better get it over and done with quickly or he might well change his mind.

"Wait!" Rose said looking at him recognising the co-ordinates he'd put in as to the ones that took them to Earth. She really was learning nowadays and he was more relaxed to let her learn. She didn't know if he was the same with anyone else or not but with her he'd usually give into in the end. She didn't know why, but it always worked when she said she'd give him a Banana, it was just the way he was she supposed.

"What?" he asked looking up at his companion wonder what she was going to throw at him next, she'd be telling him they were going to have to get an aeroplane plane ride or something.

"We need to find a suit for you"

"I already have a suit"

"Yes but we need one that isn't covered in mud" she replied laughing to herself before dragging him out the console room towards the wardrobe.

Jackie Tyler smiled as she saw her family greet her as she came through the door. Considering they lived at the other side of London they didn't see a lot of each other that much now. Rose would always tell her Mother off when she complained about prices for the tube, it wasn't that expensive to go across London to see her sister once a month. However it never happened and they wound up seeing each other once a year instead, it was just one of those things Jackie thought to herself.

"Jackie!" a shout came from somewhere inside the house before the door opened and Jackie found herself brought into a large rib breaking hug. Maybe Rose was right about hugs after all

"Where's Rose?" Mo asked smiling at her sister letting her break free.

"Oh she's on her way… she got held up at the airport"

"Where she been, haven't seen her in quite a while. She's travelling with someone isn't she? What's his name again Jack… James…John…" 

"Just the Doctor will do" another voice came from the doorway as a man stepped through into the hall way with a half eaten Banana. "I got bored of John Smith a while back… just after I brought down a government with…"

"Yes thanks Doctor, no need to scare my Auntie the moment we walked through the door now do we?" Rose said laughing slightly nudging him gently. Rose smiled at her mother before hugging her gently, which was a change from the rib crushing ones she usually got.

"Mum! I didn't do it!" Another shout came as a young woman around the same age as Rose came down the stairs.

"That's Eva…" Rose whispered in the Doctors ear "Can we please escape before we get crushed?" she requested making him laugh and take her hand guiding her through into the other room. It was a small room decorated with small picture frames of various relatives and occasions going round the room.

"Oh you did! I know you don't like the bridesmaids dresses' but really there is no need to start…"

Rose laughed sitting down on the sofa and cuddling into the Doctors shoulder as he joined her, she listened to her cousins rant about some problem with the bridesmaids dresses. After hearing a door slam she guessed how it had ended _Well that was a nice hello..._ she thought to herself quietly.

"Oh did you get that recipe for the Lasagne?" Jackie asked Mo as they came through the room and into the small kitchen. Well that was nothing new; Rose often found her Mother and Aunt often found them discussing recipes for food, or the latest fashions. They didn't see each other that often but when they did you couldn't shut them up.

Rose picked up one of the magazines from the small coffee table only opening the first page, ignoring the rant from her mother and Auntie coming only a few yards away.

"He's an alien!" the Doctor shouted a little louder than he should have done earning him a nudge in the arm once again.

"You always say that" Rose replied chuckling to herself as she turned the page "What is it this time? Their hairs too long to be human… they have flared nostrils that don't look right… necks too long, arms too short?" she asked looking up at him to find him laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I was only kidding…" He replied looking at her laughing slightly and looked at the magazine. "Although I reckon that person there is eating that Banana in completely the wrong way you know. If he were to go to the planet Adfalka he'd get kicked off it within a second. You see they insist that you eat in a certain way; you're not allowed to peel the Banana with your hands. You have to use this special device which I might add looks a little bit like a coffee machine. Ever had coffee? Oh teas so much better, tea and a little bit of sugar. Used to like two sugars in my tea? Remember that… then the Autons hand got round your face and everything went a bit haywire really… nothing unusual there. Life is never normal not for me anyway…" he continued his ramble and Rose laughed to herself giving him another Banana to keep him happy whilst she saw her relatives.

"Rose come 'ere!" Eva said happily as she came over and hugged her cousin gently. They hadn't seen each other in quite a while. In fact Rose had a feeling it had been two years for Eva including the time that Rose had wound up gone for a year by accident. No thanks to the Doctor of course. 

Smiling Rose hugged her back before pulling back "Your getting married"

"I know isn't it great" Eva replied grinning "It'll be your turn next…"

"Oh don't start that. I've already had Mum on about it…" Rose said laughing gently. With all honesty she didn't think she would get married now, if she'd been asked two years before then she'd had said yes maybe she would but now she'd met the Doctor she highly doubted it. The Doctor had showed her so much, the wonders that people only could dream about with vivid imaginations. Marriage and children maybe that was something she didn't want anymore, not now she had the Doctor. But they weren't like that, they never would be. It wasn't the Doctors style no matter what he might feel for her. She didn't think they could be more than what they are now. No matter what she might actually want.

Eva just smiled and led her cousin out into the small garden at the back of the house. Considering it was a small garden it always seemed much bigger, it had a small porch going off the veranda that always reminded Rose of Romeo and Juliet. When she was younger she'd often go out here and read that play. There was just something about it that made her loose herself in it. Again she didn't know why, she didn't know why a lot of things happened at the moment. But that was the way she liked it. She liked having the unknown there right beside her as she walked out the doors of the TARDIS.

"Rose?" Eva asked laughing as she saw her cousin lost in her thoughts. "You ok?"

"What… oh yeah I'm fine, so when we meeting this husband to be then?"

"Tomorrow at the wedding rehearsal, then we're off to dinner and you can do whatever you like. Mum and Auntie Jackie are going off to get Granddad Teddy."

"Ohh I haven't seen him in ages" Rose smiled thinking of her elderly Grandfather. Considering he was eighty odd he was certainly going strong, and was certainly someone you don't want to mess with.

"I know… he misses you. We all do… still I bet it's good going off all over the place. Where have you been?"

"Cardiff!" Rose said laughing at her sudden outburst. "We wound up in Cardiff last time… The Doctor likes the… rugby… oh and there was this one time when we were in China when…" Rose told her cousin about some of her travels with the Doctor. At least the ones that were alien free anyway.

Venturing out onto the small veranda the Doctor observed the small garden behind the house, letting the family inside reunite in peace. Of course Rose would insist it was alright for him to stay inside. But he decided not to, the domestic atmosphere inside the house was probably something he wasn't going to like too much. It had been different the night he regenerated, there was something about staying for Christmas Dinner at the Tyler's flat that he had liked. But being surrounded by various relatives that kept attempting to cuddle him until his rib cages cracked certainly wasn't his cup of tea. He'd probably wind up in the kitchen with pink rubber gloves up on next. No being outside was certainly the better option of the two. 

He laughed gently hearing a shriek of laughter from inside; he'd escaped when Jackie had found a box of photos. He looked round seeing Mo pointing to one which again sent the women of the household into fits of giggles. He heard something rustling in a bush behind him and looked round. The rustle got louder and one of the bushes started moving, he moved down the steps edging closer to the offending bush. His converse slipped slightly on the lightly frost covered grass as he went nearer to the bush. The noise of the moving bush got louder as he edged closer which wasn't too surprising. He knelt down in front of the bush, seeing some sort of light coming from underneath it.

"What you doing out 'ere for?" Rose asked, she'd obviously come out and was now beside him looking down at him slightly confused.

"There's something under here…" the Doctor replied

"Oh..." Rose said bending down giving him her champagne she'd been given and looking under the bush. A cat ran out of it the moment she put her hand under there and she laughed pulling a torch out of from underneath it. "Just a cat Doctor"

"I can see that" he said laughing and got up helping her up.

"You coming in?" Rose asked taking his offered hand and getting up, she smiled when he nodded in agreement and started walking back into the house again. The Doctor looked back at the bush still convinced it had been something more than a cat playing with a turned on torch and smiled at her, letting her lead him back inside the house still completely unaware that someone was watching them.

**AN: Hope you like it.  
Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Early morning sunshine shone into the lounge of the small like town house, birds could be heard twittering in their normal

The Early morning sunshine shone into the lounge of the small like town house, birds could be heard twittering in their normal attire as the sun started to shine. The Doctor looked out of the window happily, awaiting his sleeping companion to wake up and greet him with her usual morning grogginess.

He'd been back to the TARDIS for most of the night, fiddling under the console which wasn't anything usual for him. However he'd crept back into the house quietly about half an hour ago so he could be there when Rose woke up.

He didn't quite know how or why he'd wound up coming to a wedding, but he'd manage it. If he didn't then he wouldn't get the Banana that Rose had promised him, and he'd have an upset Rose on his hands and probably a slap from Jackie Tyler.

One thing he was going to try and avoid as best he could. He heard and smelt the beginnings of breakfast as Jackie rummaged around with her sister in the kitchen, making a lot more noise than the sleeping occupants would have liked.

"Oh this happens every time," Rose groaned moving over in her sleeping back looking up when she heard the Doctor chuckle. "What it's not funny!"

"No course not… you apes do need your beauty sleep." the Doctor replied laughing as he found her pillow thrown at him feeling some of the feathers from inside land on him.

"Oh there's food!" Rose said energetically getting up off the rather large double airbed she'd had to herself. Jackie had taken to the guest bedroom whilst Rose and the Doctor were to have the airbed on the floor. Of course the Doctor had insisted (Once everyone else had gone to bed that is) that he didn't need any sleep and so had perched himself on the sofa, chatting with Rose until she fell asleep.

"And you say I'm bad when it comes to breakfast," the Doctor said laughing as he saw her smile sweetly at him, a hint of morning playfulness open in her face.

"It's not me that sticks their hands in the Marmalade…" Rose replied grinning at him "Oh and go completely hyper when they've had…"

"Breakfasts ready!" Jackie shouted through completely interrupting Roses punch line and ruining the whole thing.

The Doctor grinned; passing Rose and going into the kitchen, hearing a thump from upstairs as the houses other occupants started their descent downstairs. "Oh something smells good."

"Glad to hear it." Jackie said passing him a plate with a cooked breakfast on it. "You don't normally get this 'ere"

"Mum we have a cooked breakfast every time we come here" Rose said as she walked into the room and getting a plate helping herself to the breakfast that had been cooked especially for them.

"Well it's better than the grub we usually get!"

"George!" Mo shouted indicating that her son and youngest of the family had arisen.

"What?" George said smiling at his mother as he passed the Doctor who had now perched himself at the table, happily eating his food. "_One thing to always keep him occupied" _Rose thought sitting down next to him.

"Stop moaning' an' eat your breakfast" Moan said clipping him behind the ear as the boy sat down at the table laughing.

"I see you haven't changed then" Rose said looking at her cousin; he'd always been like that. Rude, loud and makes an entrance you can't miss, although that had been one of his quieter morning approaches to entering the room. She smiled at him when he looked up from his seat and smiled back at her.

"Rose!" George exclaimed getting up and hugging his cousin, "I didn't see you here last night"

"That's probably because it was gone three in the morning when you got in" Rose replied laughing, "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yeah" George replied "It was goof fun."

"Glad to hear it. Oh this is the Doctor by the way…" Rose said to her cousin smiling as the Doctor happily lifted his hand up to greet George. "So when are you getting Granddad Teddy Mum?" Rose inquired looking at her mother.

"Well the wedding rehearsals at twelve…" Jackie started looking at her watch "About three hours,"

"Okay, well… Doctor, I think it's times we went to find your suit." Rose said smiling at him as she finished her breakfast dragging him to his feet as she did so.

"Oh stop your moaning and come out… can't have you dressed in your casual clothes now can we?" Rose said laughing as the Doctor protestations to get changed into the suit she had carefully picked out for him. They had retreated back to the TARDIS carefully, making sure that the rest of Roses family hadn't seen them come into the TARDIS itself. Once inside Rose had dragged the Doctor into the wardrobe beginning the search for the all important suit.

"Rose we've plenty of time for this you know… got seventy two hours…"

"Say that again but in a language I'll understand." Rose replied cursing to herself at her lack of maths knowledge

"Three days." the Doctor replied laughing slightly, he knew she'd have worked that one out if she had tried.

"Yes, exactly and a lot of those three days are… well technically its two now but that's not the point. The point is you need to find a suit that fits well and isn't the one you usually wear I might add. People will start thinking you wear the same thing every day if you're not careful… which wouldn't be too much of a lie I suppose."

"I change the suit…. just the same pattern," he replied looking at himself in the mirror. The suit was a modern black one not unlike the brown one he usually worse, just it didn't have the added bonus of pinstripes. It wasn't anything special really, but it was the kind of suit you'd associate with a wedding. "It's not too bad actually."

"Yes I know look you coming out or do I 'ave to come in there?" Rose asked looking at the small shop like dressing room.

"Alright I'm coming out…" the Doctor replied coming out from behind the curtain and standing in front of her. He smiled at her and did a small turn so she could see the back. "Fancy enough?"

"Yeah, that'll do." She deciphered, smiling at him. "I think that's just the thing we need actually."

"What are you wearing?" asked the Doctor as he studied his appearance in the mirror. "That little red number from when we went to Barcelona?"

"Oh don't remind me…" Rose said laughing to herself as her mind flashed back to the day they'd finally gone to the Barcelona.

**FLASHBACK:**

"And so that's why the city of Barcelona has the best cocktails in the entire universe." the Doctor finished off his sentence grinning at his companion as he set the TARDIS into flight.

"What because there were girls in funny little dresses?" Rose teased wondering what his reaction might be.

"Miss Tyler I do believe you're implying something there" the Doctor said smirking at her. "But no that's not why their good, why don't you go and get yourself changed into one of those funny little dresses and I can take you to taste one of these fantastic cocktails."

"Oh alright I'm going," Rose said getting up from her perch on the jump seat and making her way down to the wardrobe leaving the Doctor inside in the control room.

He smiled to himself as he looked at the Time Rotor, the green glow coming off it and illuminated itself on his face as it moved through the vortex to its destination. **  
**He looked at the buttons silently thinking, he had so much past he'd often lose himself in his thoughts. Rose had so many reasons to hate him, to run away and never come back. Yet here she was, currently getting changed into a dress so he could take her out for a night of dancing, cocktails and just general fun. It wasn't a date; it couldn't be a date he couldn't allow himself to go that far despite what he might actually want. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and smiled seeing Rose come into the room. She was wearing a red cocktail dress, it wasn't overly fancy and it wasn't overly casual either but it did fit into the occasion. The satin material fitted her in the right places, making it bring out the best of her slim figure. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, her blond hair falling into gentle curls.

"Well you know how to scrub up." The Doctor said laughing lightly and grabbing his coat as he walked to the door.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself Rose replied grinning; she made her way to the door after him walking out onto a small cobbled street. She could hear the sound of screams that could only be associated with a theme park. Yet that was only distant and the street they'd walked out onto seemed perfectly quiet, calm and tranquil. There was a row of little tourist like shops, along with restaurants and cafes which reminded Rose of places abroad. The sun was setting; it was obviously a late summer evening. There weren't millions of people walking around with no room to move: it wasn't so hot you couldn't move without being really uncomfortable. It was just a quiet little cobbled street. Rose looked up at the Doctor next to her and smiled taking his hand gently.

"Ready for some cocktails?" asked the Doctor squeezing her hand lightly, smiling back at her.

"Oh yes!" Rose replied grinning as he led her down the street and into the small pub at the end of the road.

**End of flashback.  
**

"It was a good night that wasn't it?" the Doctor said smiling at himself in the mirror.

"Oh absolutely, remember that guy?" Rose said laughing to herself. She'd gotten chatty with a guy at the bar and had almost wound up drinking a drink that will have made her seduce anyone. She could picture the look of horror on the Doctors face when she was offered it by the barman.

"Oh I remember him alright." The Doctor said looking at her. "You were so flirting with him"

"I was no flirting with him" Rose insisted seeing him laugh more. She smiled at him, grabbing his normal clothes and throwing them at him. "Go on, go get dressed. We've got to go to the rehearsal soon considering it took us an hour and a half to find someones suit!"

"Well you insisted…" the Doctor replied going into the changing room again. "What we doing tonight again?"

Rose smiled to herself, she hadn't told him they could go off and do whatever it was that they liked "Anything you want" she replied.

The Church bells rang in the Doctors ear as he waited for his companion to come out, he'd decided to stay and let them have the rehearsal as a family and without a stranger. He'd done this last night out on the patio. Of course Rose had come and dragged him back inside and she would no doubt do that again when she realised he wasn't inside. He felt someone take his hand and looked round, he saw Rose smiling at him. He knew she'd come.

"You ok?" she inquired looking at him closely, "I seem to find you out here a lot at the moment"

"Oh you know, I'm just admiring the… cars" he replied laughing softly at his failed attempt for an answer.

Rose laughed leaning on his shoulder looking round "Nothing like the stars is it?"

"Well… Earth does have it's beauties but I'm not to sure a Mercedes is one of them…"

"You clearly haven't met Uncle Bill" Rose replied laughing. "He really would disagree with that one"

The Doctor laughed again and smiled at her "This Uncle Bill coming to the wedding then?"

"I dunno actually, I think he will be, if you see a tall guy with a ginger beard that's Uncle Bill." Rose replied smiling to herself.

"What's the Groom to be like then?" The Doctor asked. He'd only seen him briefly before he disappeared out here. He hadn't stayed to chat; he'd left that one for Rose.

"Oh he's alright yeah. Eva's happy with him that's the main thing He's a bit… posh" Rose replied leaning on him again.

"You alright?" asked the Doctor putting his arm round her to hold her steady.

"Yeah just went a little dizzy that's all…" Rose replied quietly. "Must be the sun…"

"It's February Rose" the Doctor replied feeling her head "You haven't got a fever"

"Mmm" Rose replied snuggling into him.

"Right come on, we're going back to the…." The Doctor started but stopped when he saw his companion falling backwards as she fell unconscious, realising he better catch her before she hit the floor.

"Doctor it was the heat, the church was boiling" Rose insisted for what seemed like thousandth time in the last half and hour. He'd carried her back to the house after he'd gotten the keys off her Aunt. And he'd been fussing ever since she'd woken up.

"Well it wasn't forty degrees now was it?"

"No I don't think…" Rose started but found she had a thermometer shoved in her mouth. She glared at him promptly taking it out her mouth. "Doctor I'm fine"

"You fainted, course your not fine" the Doctor insisted coming over with what looked like a chocolate bar "When did you last eat?"

"At Breakfast?" Rose said looking at him sheepishly. She had missed Lunch when she thought about it, she'd wound up going out with Eva and they'd missed it completely.

"Well no wonder you fainted" The Doctor replied handing the Chocolate bar over "It wasn't the heat, I bet your sugar levels got too low. Come on eat this, then you'll be fine"

"I already am fine…"

"Rose…"

"Alright fine I'll have the chocolate" Rose said taking a bite out of it. It would keep him quiet at least for a little bit.

"Mo said there were some chips we could have. I put them on a minute ago." The Doctor said smiling at her. "Then we can go out or something if your feeling up to it"

"I'm fine" Rose said laughing, she had been a little stubborn she supposed but he was just as bad when these things happened. She remembered having to drag him back into the TARDIS after he'd launched himself off a cliff in order to destroy some sort of bomb that was about to go off. Not the brightest of things to do, but he'd insisted it was what was necessary even if he had been bruised and battered at the end of it. Of course he hadn't wanted to rest and get better; no he'd been off again within a matter of hours despite his protesting side and companion. Being stubborn was certainly one of his specialities among other character traits, and she wondered if she'd picked up on them. She jumped slightly hearing a buzzer from the kitchen and laughed to herself realizing it was the cooker.

"That'll be the chips" The Doctor said smiling at her and disappeared into the kitchen.

Rose chuckled quietly picking up a nearby newspaper. "Since when did you cook?" Rose asked opening the newspaper and looking at the headline that caught her attention quickly.

_**Murder down Alexandra Street **_

"Doctor!"

**AN: ****Thanks for the people who reviewed on the first chapter.  
Hope you like this one too.  
When I uploaded it there seems to be an extra sentence right at the very beginning which I can't shift as it's not on the original document. I don't know what happened there. Oh well.  
Let me know what you think.  
Beres  
x**


End file.
